


Run Away

by itishardtopickausername



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, rated M because of the begining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itishardtopickausername/pseuds/itishardtopickausername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi has always been Oikawa's anchor, the light in him, but some times Oikawa can't keep the darkness from taking over him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> basically I like to torture Oikawa. A lot.

"Ah.." Oikawa gasped, " Iwaizumi it feels so good. Ah. Yes." the man clutched onto the sheet underneath his naked body, arching his back from this great pleasure his boyfriend made him feel.

Iwaizumi grunted on top of his moaning mess of a boyfriend and sped up his rhythm. His thrusts got faster and more hectic as that familiar feeling appeared inside of his lower stomach. He held Oikawa closer to him and groaned. The feeling Oikawa's hole gave him and the sight and sound of his screaming lover made Iwaizumi go absolutely crazy. He thrust harder and faster until he couldn't hold it in any longer and came inside of Oikawa's hole.

Not long after Iwaizumi, Oikawa came himself, giving one last moan as his whole body arched to this incredible feeling only one person could give him.

Iwaizumi fell on the bed besides his tired lover, breathing heavily. Oikawa turned to his side and smiled widely at Iwaizumi, "That was a good one, Iwa-chan!"

Iwaizumi smirked, "That was so you will never forget that only I can make you feel this way" he said.

"I know that, Iwa-chan" Oikawa pouted.

"I know you do. It was just a reminder." Iwaizumi stated. "No girl can ever make you scream the way I do"

"Iwa-chan, is this because that girl flirted with me today?" Oikawa laughed smugly.

Iwaizumi gave Oikawa's shoulder a punch and turned his head. "Shut up, idiot. Like I'd care"

Oikawa pouted, "Iwa-chan, you're so mean sometimes..." he complained, rubbing his aching shoulder.

"Just shut up" Iwaizumi said and landed and kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

Oikawa smiled softly and caressed Iwaizumi's cheek, "I love you, Hajime"

"I love you too, Tooru" Iwaizumi smiled back and gave another light peck to his lover's soft lips.

* * *

 

After that, Iwaizumi ordered Oikawa to take a shower before he cooked the both of them dinner. When Oikawa returned from the shower, the dinner was already set on the table and Iwaizumi was sitting by the table, waiting for him. Oikawa smiled and took the chair in front of Iwaizumi's. "It looks delicious!" Oikawa commented, "Well, let's dig in!" he cheered and started shoving food in his mouth, Iwaizumi following his actions.

They ended dinner with a swollen stomach and tired breaths.

"I am so full!" Oikawa announced, patting his stomach.

"Me too." Iwaizumi breathed heavily.

"I have to go now, though I had a really good time today" Oikawa stated. He got up from his seat and walked to the back of Iwaizumi's seat. He put his arms around him and ducked so his lips would be inches away from Iwaizumi's ear and whispered with a big smirk on his face, "a really good time"

Iwaizumi slapped his boyfriend's face and got up, "If you have to go, then why are you still here?" he questioned, an evil smirk dominating his lips.

Oikawa gasped hurtfully, "Iwa-chan, you are so cruel!" he frowned.

Iwaizumi laughed and gave Oikawa a hug, "Just go already, you cry-baby" he smiled gently and gave him one last kiss.

Oikawa grabbed his jacket and opened the door, "See you tomorrow, Iwa-chan!" he winked and stuck out his tongue.

"Get out of my house already" Iwaizumi pushed his boyfriend and laughed, "Good night, you damn idiot."

"Night, Iwa-chan" Oikawa said and waved goodbye as he closed the door to his boyfriend's house.

* * *

 

Oikawa may have left Iwaizumi's house wearing a big smile on his face, but as soon as the door was closed behind him the dark thoughts in his mind surrounded him again and that big smile that was the most noticeable thing on his face just a second ago, faded and became an indifferent look with dead eyes.

What was waiting for Oikawa back at his house? Was it an empty dark house? Was it the screams of his mother? Was it the slaps of his mother? Or was it just his mother with another client? Oikawa didn't know, but even though Oikawa never liked being alone, the first option still seemed the best to him.

He sighed when he arrived to the small apartment he had to call his house. He stood outside for a moment, preparing himself for whatever that will come at him when he will open that door. He took a deep breath and opened the door slowly.

"I'm home," he announced quietly, but got no answer. He smiled at the thought that his mother is not home and walked in towards his room, though when he passed the kitchen the sight of his mother naked on the kitchen table, the table where he used to eat his breakfast, lunch and dinner, while a hairy, fat man pumped into her hard, making noises that made all the delicious food Oikawa just ate to rise up to his throat.

He wanted to run fast to his room without making any noise and to not come out of there until the next day, but unfortunately, his mother saw him.

He walked into his room, his back hunched and his thoughts dreadful. He tried focusing on other things, like a book, or his homework, or anything that could distract him, but nothing worked and the thoughts of the screams he will get later, after that man will cum on his mother and after his mother will collect her money, wouldn't stop bothering him. All he could think was what will she do to him this time, and how bad would it be.

After a few minutes the door to his room was kicked open by Oikawa's angry mother.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she lashed out.

Oikawa lowered his gaze, "Sorry.." he muttered.

"Sorry? You're sorry?" she shouted, "do you even realize what you've done just now?" she asked, almost shaking from rage.

"I didn't mean to-"

"I don't care what you meant! Now this guy can go and tell people that they shouldn't come to me because my stupid idiot of a son can just walk right in on us while we are doing our business!" she raged. "You may have cost me a lot of money, you stupid child!" she screamed.

"I- I'm sorry, mother, I thought you weren't home, I'm sorry" Oikawa stuttered.

"Whatever. Next time knock on the door before you walk into my house" she demanded and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Oikawa released a shaky breath from his throat, laid down on his bed and hugged his blanket.

Oikawa hated this moment. This moment when he felt as if he was falling in an endless, dark hole, but that hole didn't lead to wonderland, it led Oikawa to his most dark thoughts, to the thoughts that he could stop himself from thinking only if he wasn't alone, the thoughts that made his whole existence pointless and painful. In this moment, all Oikawa was able to do is to try not to cry, but of course with no success. As hard as he tried, the tears always managed to rise up to his eyes and fall down on his face. He cried non-stop until his eyes and body finally gave in to the tiredness and he fell asleep, his salty tears still covering his face.  
It happened every day, he could never escape it, even when he was with his Iwa-chan, the night always brought all these thoughts back to Oikawa's foggy mind. Oikawa truly hated this moment.

 

 

But even after the darkest nights, the sun still rises in the morning. To Oikawa's displeasure. Sometimes he wished he would fall asleep and won't wake up the morning after. But that wasn't that day. Oikawa opened his eyes and stood up from his bed and walked to the bathroom. He didn't have any energy to take a shower, he just brushed his teeth, combed his hair and went back to his room to get dressed. After that, he made sure everything he needed for the day was in his back and walked out of the house as fast as he could. In his walk to school Oikawa always worked on his smile. The smile that made everyone think that Oikawa was confident and happy. That smile that faked Oikawa's entire personality.

Oikawa arrived to his school and walked straight to his classroom to see the one light he could see in his dark life, to see Iwaizumi.

When he entered the class and saw his boyfriend sitting with his earphones shoved in his ears, playing his music, Oikawa immediatelyfelt relif swimming in his blood. He smiled lightly and walked over to Iwaizumi.

"Hello, Iwa-chan!" He said with his usual smile. Iwaizumi removed the earphones from his ears and greeted Oikawa back, "How are you?" he asked, seemingly concerned.

Oikawa sighed. It was just like Iwaizumi to see through all of Oikawa's smiles and laughs. Iwaizumi could always see what he really felt with just one look. It was fairly annoying. But still, Oikawa loved that Iwaizumi knew him this well, it made him feel somewhat protected.

"Had a fight with my mum last night" Oikawa said.

"Again?" Iwaizumi sighed.

"I tried to avoid it, but she barged into my room and started screaming" he explained.

"You caught her again?" again, Iwaizumi somehow knew exactly what is up.

Oikawa nodded with a sigh.

Iwaizumi joined his boyfriend's sigh patted his back lightly, "You know you are always invated to stay in my house if you want to" he suggested.

Oikawa smiled, "I know" he said. But he would never actually do it. Of course Iwaizumi would invite him to stay over whenever he wants, Iwaizumi is just nice and amazing like that, but Oikawa could never take advantage of Iwaizumi's kindness. If he stood up to this offer, he would never return home. But Oikawa didn't want to be a burden for Iwaizumi and his family, he was scared that if he'd do that Iwaizumi will eventually get tired of him and leave him.

When the bell rang, Oikawa took his seat and tired to focus on the classes. It didn't really work; he tried to listen to the teachers but the material was just too boring and his disturbing thoughts were just too loud. He would never finish high-school this way...

That day Iwaizumi had family business to take care of, so he couldn't be with Oikawa, Oikawa just had to go to his own house after school.

He walked alone towards his apartment and thought of the things he could do when he got home. He didn't have much to do since he didn't have a TV or a computer and those were most of the activities that teenagers had these days... Maybe he could draw something... Oikawa wasn't the best at drawing but he liked to scribble in his notebokes and his ugly drawings always made Iwaizumi laughand that always made Oikawa happy, so he drew quite a lot for a guy who can't draw a decent circle. Yeah, he could draw something for Iwaizumi, that'll be nice.

Oikawa walked home with ideas of the funnily ugly drawing he will give to his boyfriend the next day. He got home with a cheery mood, imagining the smile on Iwaizumi's face when he sees the drawing.

Everything felt good until Oikawa stood in front of the closed door and remembered what happened the night before. He sighed and sadly knocked on the door of his own house. He waited outside for a few moments before the door opened quickly to reveal his frowning mother.

"What are you doing here?" she sneered.

"You know, just coming back to my house after a long day in school" Oikawa answered with a fake smile.

"Aren't you supposed to be with your boyfriend or something?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"He has things to do," he sighed, "can I come in?" he asked.

"Do whatever you want, just don't bother me" she replied and moved away, letting Oikawa in.

Oikawa walked inside the house quietly and took of his shoes. He quickly walked to his room and shut himself in there. He sat on his wooden chair, in front of his wooden desk and pulled out a notebook and a pencil from his school bag. He held the pencil tightly in his hand and looked at the blank paper, suddenly, all the ideas he thought of before disappeard from his mind, his mind was as blank as the paper he was looking at. He put the pencil down on the desk and held his head in his hand, closing his eyes and sighing heavily. He felt tired all of a suuden, like the second he put his right leg in this house, all his energy left his body. He sighed again and a single tear fell on the wite paper. He was crying. Oikawa didn't even notice the tears rising up to his eyes and slowly falling, he didn't even understand why was he crying, he wasn't sad, nothing sad happened to him at that moment, there was no reason for him to cry. Yet, he cried anyways.

Oikawa grabbed the pancil again and started moving it around on the notebook page. He didn't know what was he scribbling, it was all lines and shapes that had nothing to do with each other. He scribbled fast and angrily, filling the page with the grey colour of his panciluntil there was nothing else to fill. He breathed heavily, as if he had just ran a marathon, and stopped crying. He changed the page, put a smile on his face and started drawing something that will make Iwaizumi laugh.

The drawing took longer than Oikawa thought and before he realized, two hours passed since he arrived home. He looked down at the drawing he completed and chuckled, it was pretty funny. And pretty ugly too.

Suddenly, the door to his room opened up and his mother appread before him.

"What are you doing?" she badgered.

"Nothing, please get out.." Oikawa muttered.

His mother frowned, "I'm checking in on you, to see that you're alright. I'm being a good mother, you ungreatful brat!"

"Sorry..." Oikawa looked away.

"What is that?" She questioned, pointing at the drawing Oikawa made.

"Nothing" Oikawa said and reached for the drawing, but his mother grabbed it first and looked at it.

Oikawa shut his eyes tightly, feeling the anxiety rising up in his body as his mother's face got filled with rage. "Is this supposed to be me?" she pointed at the paper in her hand. On it was a drawing of an ugly woman, with messy hair and a raged face. Out of the top of her head came out two hornes and what seemed to be a great fire raged behind her. On the bottom of the page there was a dedecation for Iwaizumi.

Oikawa didn't answer, he just looked at her with fearful eyes.

"Answer me!" she barked.

"Yes." he answered quietly.

She gave Oikawa a raged face and slapped him, "Who the hell do you think you are?" she hissed.

"I'm sorry-" Oikawa held a hand to his burning cheek.

"I don't care!" She snapped and gave Oikawa another slap, to his other cheek.

Oikawa didn't say a word.

His mother took another look at the drawing and tore it in two, "So you were going to give it to your stupid boyfried?"

Oikawa looked at the torn page, "He's not stupid.." he said.

"Shut up!" she demanded. "You know, this won't make him like you any better." she smirked.

"I didn't do it to make him like me.." Oikawa mumbled.

"Sure you didn't." she laughed a bitter laugh. "So did you accept the fact that he hates you?" she said.

Oikawa looked at her with painful eyes, "Iwa-chan doesn't hate me!" he spoke.

"Oh really?" she chuckled, "He thinks you're a whore, Tooru." she stated.

"No! He doesn't!" Oikawa yelled.

His mother laughed, "Does he ever get jealous?" she questioned with a smirk.

Oikawa averted his eyes away from her.

"See? I told you." she smiled viciously. "You are just like me, Oikawa Tooru," she sneered. "and everyone knows it."

"No I'm not! I'm not like you!" Oikawa rose up from his seat and shouted at her.

"Right, you are worse." she accused. "Now get out of my house you damn brat." she demanded and grabbed him by the neck of his shirt, puling him to the front door. She pushed him out, dropping his shoes on him and slammed the door in his face.

Oikawa sat in front of the door with wide eyes and an open mouth. His mother kicked him out. He put on his shoes on slowly got up. He only had one place to go to, so he started walking in that direction. He arrived at Iwaizumi's home and stood silently in front of the closed door. He wanted to knock. He wanted Iwaizumi to open the door and welcome him to his home. He wanted to hug Iwaizumi and tell him everything, he wanted Iwaizumi to pat him and tell him it will all be okay, he wanted to cry as he held him close and he wanted to hold him close as well. But he coudn't. His mother's words kept him still. What if Iwaizumi was with him out of pity? What if Oikawa bothered Iwaizumi too much with his problems? What if Iwaizumi got tired of Oikawa and wanted to leave him? Oikawa couldn't stop these thoughts, they choked his mind and filled it with foggy blurriness until Oikawa just ran away.

He ran towards no place in particular, until eventually arriving to the place he always found himself in when he was lost. It was an abandoned building, Oikawa went there ever since he was a child.

Whenever he wanted to escape from his mother, or from life, he went there and got up to the roof top. He felt safe there. No one could found him there, not even his disturbing thoughts, he was completely alone and completely in peace.

He walked up to the roof top and sat of the cold edge. He had no where to go. He was copletely alone. And completely lost.

* * *

 

Iwaizumi walked quickly to Oikawa's house. His face wore a worried frown and his thouhts ra wildly in his head. Oikawa didn't come to school in a week, he didn't reply to his texts and he didn't answer any of his calls, Iwaizumi was absolutely terrified of what woud wait for him in Oikawa's house.

He got there and knocked on the door loudly until Oikawa's mother opened it with an anooyed face.

"Hmm?" she seemed surprised at the sight of Iwaizumi, "You're the one Tooru's fucking, right?" she asked.

Iwaizumi flinched at her way of saying it but agreed nonetheless. "Yes. I came to see Oikawa"

"Oikawa's not here" she said.

Iwaizumi's worries grew at that, "Where is he?" he asked "He didn't come to school in a week" he mentioned.

"I don't know, I thought he was with you" she stated.

"Oh." was all Iwaizumi could get out of his mouth.

"Yeah, he left about a week ago and didn't come back" she explained.

"I see..." Iwaizumi said. "Thanks"

"Sure. Can I go now?" She asked, not showing a single sign of worry for her missing child.

"Yeah, yeah, thank you, goodbye" Iwaizumi said blankly.

"Yeah" she said coldly and closed the door, leaving Iwiazumi to stand there, confused and scared.

Where was Oikawa? Iwaizumi's thoughts were all over the place, Oikawa ran away from his home, he could be anywhere right now. And what if something happened to him? He was all alone and probably brought nothing with him. What if Oikawa was dead?

Iwaizumi started running at that thought. At first, he just ran and screamed Oikawa's name like a mad-man. He was so worried and so scared he couldn't think or see clearly. All he saw was Oikawa's lifeless face in his mind. He ran and screamed until he got too tired and stopped. He breathed heavily and sat on a bench next to him. He had to clear his mind. He took deep breaths and tried as hard as he could to calm himself down, until he finally realized where Oikawa had to be.

Iwaizumi got up and started running again as fast as he could to the place he knew Oikawa was. He got to the abandoned house and ran up the stairs towards the roof. He opened the door to the roof and right in front of him laid a shaking Oikawa. Iwaizumi shouted the shaking boy's bame and ran to him. He sat besides him and picked him up to his arms.

"Oikawa, what the hell happened?" he trembled.

Oikawa breaths were short and his body was cold and light. Iwaizumi picked him up on his back and carried him to the street. He started walking to his house, stoping every now and then to remove Oikawa from him and regain his strength. After a long walk he finally got home. He opened the door and was happy to found that his parents weren't home. He put Oikawa on the couch and covered him with a warm blanket and then ran to the bathroom to fill the bath. After that he walked back to his shaking boyfriend and held him close in his arms.

"What happened to you? Why did you go there? Why didn't you come here? Why didn't you call?" Iwaizumi showered Oikawa with un-answered quetions and rubbed his hands up Oikawa's arms and back until he guessed the bath was full.

He got up and brought Oikawa with him to the bath. He took off his clothes and leaded him into the bath. He then proceeded to take of his own shirt and clean Oikawa. While they were there, Iwaizumi kept asking Oikawa the same questions, but Oikawa didn't answer him, he just averted his eyes from him and kept silent.

Iwaizumi helped Oikawa out of the shower and gave him a towel and clean clothes. He sitted Oikawa back on the couch and opened the television.

"I'm going to make dinner" Iwaizumi stated.

Oikawa only nodded.

Iwaizumi went to the kitchen, but before he prepared dinner he came back to Oikawa with a glass of water. After seeing Oikawa drank it he returned to the kitchen and strated to cook their dinner. When he was done he served it to the kitchen table and called Oikawa.

Surprisngly to Iwaizumi, Oikawa got up slowly from his seat and sat himself besides the table. Iwaizumi sat in front of him. "Eat well, Oikawa." he smiled softly.

Oikawa nodded and they started eating. Again, Iwaizumi asked Oikawa the same questions and again, Oikawa didn't answer.

"Please Oikawa, speak. Talk to me. What happened?" Iwaizumi begged.

Oikawa stayed silent.

"You can't stay quiet forever, Oikawa" Iwaizumi said. "Please just tell me..." he asked desperately.

Oikawa didn't say a word.

Iwaizumi sighed. "Oikawa. Look at me." he demaned.

Oikawa looked down on the floor.

"Oikawa"

Nothing.

"Tooru." Iwaizumi said firmly.

Oikawa looked up.

Iwaizumi smiled. "Tooru, I love you, please..."

Tears started to fill Oikawa's eyes and finally he cried out loudly "Hajime, I'm sorry"

Iwaizumi got up and walked to hug Oikawa, "It's okay, you're okay" he whispered softly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Hajime, I'm sorry" Oikawa repeated these words non stop.

"Tooru, it's okay, I'm here, you're fine, everything is fine" Iwaizumi tried to reassure him, but Oikawa kept on crying these words.

Iwaizumi was confused, and worried. All he wanted was for his boyfriend to calm down. He held Oikawa's face in his hands and gave him a soft kiss on his lips.

Oikawa stopped his cries.

"Are you calmer now?" Iwaizumi asked gently.

Oikawa nodded.

"Why are you sorry?"

Oikawa dropped his head and sniffed, "I'm sorry because..." he sniffed again, trying to hold his tears, "I'm sorry because I stopped believeing in you, Hajime" he sniffed again and hid his face in his hands.

Iwaizumi didn't understand where this came from, he eyed Oikawa and tried to realize what was going on in his mind, but it was too messy and confusing. "What? Tooru.. I don't understand-"

"My mum told me awful things, she told me that you think I'm just like her and I started believing her and I thought you are only with me out of pity and that you are tired of me and that I bother you" he cried. "but it's not like that. I know now that you really care about me and I'm sorry for thinking those thoughts for even a second and for stop believing in you, I'm so sorry" Oikawa cried out.

Iwaizumi's eyes were wide open at Oikawa's cries. "Tooru..." he mummbled. He slowly covered Oikawa's body with his hands and held him close to him. "It's okay. I forgive you." he whispered.

"You do?" Oikawa asked.

Iwaizumi broke their hug and held Oikawa's head in his hands again, looking him straight in the eyes, "Of course I do. I love you" he said, smiling reassuringly at his weeping boyfriend.

Oikawa smiled, "I love you too, Iwa-chan" he said and pulled him in to a tight hug.

 

They watched TV until night came and Oikawa fell asleep in Iwaizumi's lap. Iwaizumi woke him up and they went to bed. They slept next to each other, holding each other tightly, and then, they both knew for sure that this is where they will stay their whole lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!
> 
> I thought of this idea a few months ago, I think, and I shared it with my friend, Marta. (tumblr: bbakashinji) And we just cried over this together.  
> So of course I had to write it for her birthday. 
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this one, so I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> ~Please leave comments~
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
